fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby and Sonic Boom: Race for Something
Notice From Fire Games: As there is Only One of me, I am doing my best to rewrite this/ add more content I am also doing this on my phone, so I can't add Templates From Fireflower30 of Fire Games Kirby and Sonic Boom: race for the something is an upcoming game for the new system fire player Set to be Released on December 16th, 2014 Plot Chapter 1: Contending For Something One Day, King Dedede is bored so heannounces a contest for the something (Yes, it's called that). So He puts it on tv because, well, ya know 1 Hour Later, Dedede is STILL BORED so he decides to find it. He Teams up with Kirby, Bandana Dee, and Meta Knight to find it. After they clear level 1,they see a big hole in the ground, Kirby memorizes it as the great cave (It's a giant hole in the middle of nowhere, so it was oblivious) and they decide to go in. At the same time, team sonic just defeated eggman with robo woods the same time as Level 1 is completed. They then wonder why they are here. After getting to the bottom/Finding out why they were there, Wham Bam Rock attacks out of nowhere Chapter 2: Great Cave Return Chapter 3: Fast Race Chapter 4: YTP Or Nothin Chapter 5: Teaming Up?!? Chapter 6: Kickin Ass Chapter 7: Meta Fight Chapter 8: 2 Dreams, 1 World Characters Playable KIRBY CHARACTERS Kirby Dedede Bandana dee Meta Knight SONIC CHARACTERS Sonic Tails Amy Knuckles NPCs Some Random Characters Including escargoon, leader waddle doo, and others Chapters Chapter 1: Contending for Something Chapter 2 : Great Cave Return Chapter 3 : Fast Race Chapter 4: YTP or Nothin Chapter 5: Teaming Up?!? Chapter 6: Kickin Ass Chapter 7: Meta Fight Chapter 8: 2 Dreams, 1 world Bosses Whispy Woods (Grassy Greens*) Robo Woods (Underground Tree*) Wham Bam Rock (Chapter 1) Fatty Whale (Underground Tree) Computer Virus (Slime , Magician , Dragon) (Crystal Cavern) Team Sonic /Team Kirby (Chapter 2) Camoeleon (Aceint Tower) Eggman (Chapter 3) Paintra (Paintyish World) CDI Ganon (Chapter 4) Kracko (Minecart Madness) Wham Bam Jewel (Gusty Garden) Twin Woods (Chapter 5) Marx (Galactic Cave) That green seviper or something no one gives a sh*t about (Chapter 6) Galactica Knight (Chapter 7) Sectionia Flower (Chapter 8) Sectionia Soul (Final Boss) Bonus Bosses BONUS PACK (-15 dollars) Thwomp Beast (Stone Fortess) Magolor (Doomer Dimension) Egg Dragoon (Crimson Carnival) MINECRAFT PACK Hostile Hoard (Minecraft World) Wither (The Nether) Ender Dragon (The End) TBA (*) means that only one team can fight this boss Sequel A Sequel Was Confirmed in 2014 After A Sucess Of This Game The Tentative Title is "Kirby And Sonic Boom 2" it's Full Title was to Be Revealed At FireCon (Exactly At 9/8/14) but in Fire News, The Title Was Revealed to be "Kirby and Sonic Boom: Battle For something Trivia This Game holds many references to YTP Category:Fire Games